1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ring toss structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ring toss apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting a torroidal ring to a tether line by directing a loop of the tether line therethrough for projecting the ring relative to the tether line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ring toss apparatus of different types are utilized in the prior art in an effort to project rings relative to an individual and project the ring relative to a target or alternatively project the ring for amusement and entertainment of individuals. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,263 to Santeangelo wherein a rod is arranged to receive a ring resiliently projected from a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,210 to Michel sets forth a ring of resilient construction arranged for balancing relative to a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,807 to Atkinson sets forth an aerodynamically oriented ring adapted for spinning and throwing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ring toss apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.